villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Garth (Indiana Jones)
Garth (also referred to as Fedora by Indiana Jones) is a minor antagonist in the 1989 film Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. He was portrayed by Richard Young. Role He is a grave robber and an archaeologist who found the Cross of Coronado in 1912. Working for a guy nicknamed Panama Hat by Indiana Jones, he was hired to find the cross which is rumored to have contained a piece of the cross that Jesus was crucified on. While digging in a cave in Utah, Garth and his gang found the cross of Coronado which is stolen by a 17-year old Indiana Jones. Garth and his men chased down Indiana out of the cave. Indiana escapes on a horse, being pursued by the gang and Panama Hat himself. Indiana flees aboard a circus train. Garth eventually confronts Indiana on the train and tries to claim the Cross. When Indiana refuses to give it back and flees into a magic act car, Garth has his men surround all exits of the train so that Indiana cannot escape. He enters the car but sees Indiana fleeing from a secret exit in a magic box. All he can do is watch in frustration as Indiana runs away in the distance to Moab. But admiring the kid's spirit, Garth just smiles for a split moment. When Indiana comes home he tries to tell his dad about the cross but Henry Jones Sr. dismisses him. The sheriff arrives to claim the cross from Indiana saying that Panama Hat is the rightful owner of the cross with Garth and his gang as witnesses. After giving the cross to their client, Garth, admiring Indiana's attempts at claiming the cross, tells him encouraging words before putting his fedora on Indiana Jones' head and walking out. He has not appeared in any other movies or books since. Trivia *Early drafts of the film alluded that Garth was actually Abner Ravenwood, Marion Ravenwood's father and Indiana Jones' unseen mentor mentioned in Raiders of the Lost Ark. However, the idea was dropped from the finished film and any references likening Garth to Ravenwood were all cut. *In some ways, Garth represents the Holy Grail at the film's climax while Panama Hat represents the False Grail. While a fedora is seen as a dusty and crusty hat, a panama hat is seen as a luxurious and elegant hat. This references the fact that Garth proved his worth by revealing himself to not be as greedy and materialistic than his co-workers, whereas Panama Hat claimed to be Cross of Coronado's owner but was actually a deceptive liar. *Garth is arguably the most sympathetic villain of the Indiana Jones franchise, sympathizing with Indy and giving him his fedora as a consolation prize for losing the Cross of Coronado. Indeed, Garth's words of advice can be easily credited as one of the reasons for which Indiana became an archaeologist to begin with. Navigation Category:Graverobbers Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Inconclusive Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed